


Give

by TWDObsessive



Series: Rickyl Poetry [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Because I can, I'm not sick of this, M/M, Poetry, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Rickyl poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give

**Author's Note:**

> To Skari and MAE and all 50+ others in the Rickyl Writer's group. Just a little poem for funsies!

You slay me  
My blood upon your knife  
My life, yours.  
My breath  
My worth is only what you will take from me  
What you will see in me  
Yours

You own me  
I don't know how  
Or when  
But I've sold my soul to you  
Yours  
My protection, yours  
My love, yours  
My flesh, yours

See me, Rick.  
I'm not just a storm  
Not just my bow and my aim  
Not just quiet footfalls in the forest  
Not just half of you.

See what is yours and take from me  
I give myself, arms spread and welcome death  
If it's for you

If you won't take me,  
Yours still  
My back is heavy from carrying you  
But I carry  
My body desperate for your touch  
Still moves

Take from me, please  
Take  
I have nothing I want  
That I don't want you to have

Sacred

Yours

Every scar, every burn  
I have but one thought  
To be yours  
To give


End file.
